


A's and O's

by DeanIsABottomDamnit



Series: Alternative Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Alpha and Omega, Bottom Dean, Breast Pumps, Breastfeeding, Dean in Panties, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean, Tiny Breasts, Top Castiel, Well thongs actually, dadstiel, dean is a good bitch, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanIsABottomDamnit/pseuds/DeanIsABottomDamnit
Summary: A day in Omega!Dean's life. Kind of. All Dean wanted is to be a good omega. He's succeeding.





	

Omega’s point in society was to be a breeder. A good little house pet for the Alpha’s to fuck and breed. It’s not the omega’s fault that their body craves a knot to fill them up. An Alpha to fuck them over and over again until their tummy is bloated with their cum. It’s only nature. It’s biology for the Omega to feel empty without an Alpha, after all, their body is made for the Alpha to use as they please. 

Dean had promised himself that if he ever turned out to be an Omega he would never submit so easily to an Alpha to fuck and breed as they please, but here he was. 

Cas was everything an Alpha should be; controlling, dominant, poised, demanding, but he was also sweet. Dean didn’t stand a chance. Within a few months of courting, Cas had mated with Dean and had claimed Dean all for himself. Cas had trained Dean to be the perfect Omega. Always willing and ready to be fucked, bred full of pups, collar tight around his neck, a plug safely snug inside his slick hole, panties tight against his small cock and balls, his plump tits and growing stomach barely covered by lacy lingeries. Dean has never been more happy. 

Dean knew it was his place to be servicing Cas, making sure that the Alpha was always pleasured. Dean likes to think that he is doing a pretty damn good job of it too. 

Currently, Dean is kneeling in between Cas’ legs on the floor, cradling their 10 month old pup against his chest, the small mouth of his baby suckling happily on his nipples. His Alpha’s huge cock is warm and wet inside Dean’s mouth as he sucks and licks on the head. He was completely naked except for the little pink thong and plug he was wearing. He knows he should be ashamed but he’s in a happy blissed-out haze, surrounded by the sweet smell of his happy mate and child, his huge stomach pressed against the couch.

“You’re such a good Omega. Always so eager to be fucked and bred full. After you give birth to our pups, I’m gonna breed you again, over and over until you can’t anymore. Such a good little bitch.” His Alpha’s gruff voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine straight to his plugged hole. If it weren’t for the plug he was sure he would be leaking slick all over the place. The thought made him blush.

There was a time when Dean used to refuse to even think about an Alpha fucking him, to let them use his holes and body as they wish. That was a long time ago. Now, he couldn’t even imagine not being able to please his Alpha, not being able to let Cas use him and breed him full. Even his pup knew that he had more control over Dean and knew that he couldn’t say no the pup. Dean is, after all, a good little bitch. 

Alfie, his pup, had let go of his nip and was now cuddling against the warmth of his chest. It was time for Alfie’s nap anyway. He rocked his pup back and forth until the nanny took him him away. Clara was used to seeing Dean naked, usually with his Alpha’s cock in his mouth or his hole. Although, it was still a bit embarrassing when she returned with the breast pump and cock milking pump but Dean knew he needed to be milked, so he just focused on sucking on his Alpha’s cock. 

Clara slowly kneaded his breasts, carefully making sure that he was comfortable, then attached the breast pumps. Dean’s breasts were a little bigger now that he was pregnant, so it was easy for the pump to latch on safely. He spread his legs a little bit more wider so that Clara could attack the other pump to his tiny cock. It was important to milk his cock so Dean wouldn’t feel congested. 

His Alpha was running his hands through his hair, making sure that Dean was relaxed. Dean let out an involuntary moan when the pumps were turned on.

Fuck. 

“Enjoying it, Dean? You just love being used, don’t you? You’re such a good little bitch. Suck harder, slut.” Dean didn’t even have to think twice about it. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking in his Alpha’s cock till it hit the back of his throat. He also started grinding on the floor so that his plug would make some kind of friction inside his wet hole. 

He could feel the knot catching on, the warmth of his Alpha’s cum spilling into his mouth. Cas groaned and shoved his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth, making his eyes water. The pump kept on milking him as Cas knotted his mouth. Dean knew the drill. He knew that he will be milked for the duration it will take for his Alpha’s knot to come down, then Alfie would probably wake up and Dean would be taken to their room so that he can nurse Alfie while being fucked by his Alpha. 

This was his life now. Being fucked and bred by his Alpha, nursing his pups, always kept collared and plugged for use. Dean was made to be a good, submissive little bitch and he couldn’t be more happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge slut for Omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas, so send me prompts for it! I will try my best to do them.


End file.
